<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TCC's Furry Little Problem by Blue_Flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198287">TCC's Furry Little Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames'>Blue_Flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Jun has a pet raccoon, M/M, Quarantink, jokey, raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn’t do it</p>
<p>I shouldn’t do it</p>
<p>I shouldn’t do it</p>
<p>But I want to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TCC's Furry Little Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/gifts">Swanyu_Tales</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is day 3 of the prompts, and this one was temptation! I decided to take it down a slightly chaotic route and so here it is. This is dedicated to someone very special,, so thank you for having my back and I hope you love this xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I shouldn’t do it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn’t do it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn’t do it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I want to</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yuzuru asked with a huff, hands on his hips. “It’s Canada! How could the ice have melted?”</p>
<p>“Something,” Brian cut in with a sigh, “appears to have chewed through the wires. The refrigeration system is down so the ice has melted.”</p>
<p>“Chewed through?” Yuzuru wrinkled his nose in confusion. Next to him, Evgenia and Jason exchanged a confused shrug, and Conrad just yawned. Jun, however, shifted a little uncomfortably where he stood.</p>
<p>“Yep. Like a fox or raccoon or squirrel or something,” Brian shrugged, “so no training today until it gets sorted out. Sorry guys.”</p>
<p>“A raccoon?” Yuzuru asked, “What?</p>
<p>Out of the doors of the club, emerging like it would from hibernation, came a little raccoon. Jun flushed bright red as it ran up to him, and he scooped it up into his arms and cuddled it to his chest.</p>
<p>“I told you to stay home! Why did you follow me to the club? I knew you’d be tempted by them.”</p>
<p>“That’s your raccoon?!” Javier asked, hugging Yuzuru from behind.</p>
<p>“He didn’t mean to!” Jun protested, stroking its head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>